A day the know one would ever forget
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Dr. D had captured kim's mom and kim broke down when she herd the news.what would she do? can she save her mom in time? find out and please read and review. also kim possible belongs to C disney.


The Day Know one would ever forget.

It was a normal day in Middleton. The two famous teen heros Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald Stoppable was in class with Mr. Barkin as usaule.

"Alright class, your history teacher Mrs. Cartman is out today. So I will be covering this class."

"Oh boy." Ron said.

"You said something STOPPABLE?" Mr. B asked.

"No, sir."

"Good. Now on with the class….POSSIBLE what's wrong?"

Everybody was looking at Kim. She had a phone in her from a text message.

"Uh oh, noting." She said in a worried tone.

"Ok."

________________________________________________

Beep beep beep beep

"Ron can you get that?" Kim said.

While she was backfliping onto the primed.

"Ok."

"Hey wade. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Hey Ron. It's about Kim's mom."

"What's wrong."

"I'll show you."

"Ok."

The video showed that someone kidnapped Kim's mom from the Medical Center . Then she was punced in the face with something.

"Oh my."

"Tell Kim right away. I'll contact you again in 5."

"Ok."

After Wade signed off, Ron took a deep sigh.

"Kim can I talk to you?"

"Sure Ron." She said backflipping off of the primid.

"Kim I have something to say."

"Ok what." Kim said.

"It's…it's about your mom."

"About my mo…mother?" She asked.

_______________________________________________

While at Dr. Draken's layor, Mrs. Dr. Ann Possible was just barly waking up. Shego was standing by making sure she won't be going anywhere.

"Ah Mrs. Possible your awake." Said Dr. D.

"What do you want with me?" Anne asked.

"Noting just your new Machien so I can take over the world."

"Yeah uh Dr. D .What's this thing that you talking about." Shego asked.

"I can use it to make people in to zombie's!" Dr. D said.

"Why do you want me?" Anne asked.

"I might have to kill you so you won't call you daughter Kim Possible."

_____________________________________________

Back at the school, Kim was really worried. After Ron fhinsed his story, Kim broke down into his arms. Everybody was staring.

"What's worn Kim? Something happened to your boyfriend?" Bonnie said in a nasty voice.

"Bonne! Don't make fun of Kimberly if she is like this." Mr. B said.

"Kim what's wrong?"

Kim stopped crying and looked at everyone.

"It's (Sniff) About my mom." Kim said.

"What happened to her?"

"She…She got kidnapped but I don't know who."

"My. Kimberly I'm so sorry." Tara said walking over to Kim.

"Thanks."

Then the commuticater went off.

"What's the stitch wade?"

"Oh good it's you Kim. I found location we're your mom is."

"Thanks God."

"Draken's layor."

"Oh no."

________________________________________________

"Please don't hurt me. I have a family. Two twins and a husband. And Kimmie would be heart-broken." Anne said crying.

"Blah blah blah! Who cares about your family and Kim." Dr. D says.

____________________________________________

Kim and Ron are in their mission clothes and they are outside climbing up the layor. Kim is still upset and mad.

"KP don't let Draken or Shego get to you. Ron said.

"I know." Kim said.

____________________________________________

Dr. Draken is almost done with this thing.

"Shego…Lower Mrs. Possible." Dr. D asked.

"K Dr. D."

So Shego started to lower Mrs. P into a pool of sharks.

"HELP!" Anne Scream.

"no one is come….."

He was interrupted by loud crash.

Then Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable came in.

_____________________________________________

"Shego!"

"I'm on it!"

"Well Kim Possible you mother will be going to be swimming with the sharks."

Kim turned around to and saw her mother.

"MOM!" Kim yelled.

"KIMMIE! PLEASE HELP!" Anne shouted.

"Ron go get my mom. I'll take of she.."

Then Shego hit Kim right in the middle of her chest.

"KP!" Ron said.

"KIMBERLY!" Anne also shouted.

Kim laid their not moving.

Then Ron head over to Anne and got her out.

They both defeated Draken and Shego. Ron hit the help button and then GJ came. Kim's mom ran over to Kim. She was still unconcuss but ok.

"We need to take her to the Middleton Medical Center now!" Anne said.

______________________________________________

At the hospital, Kim was in a bed. She was waking up and saw her mother nest to her reading a book.

"Mom?"

Anne was surprised and dropped the book.

"Kimmie? Oh your ok!." Anne said giving a big hug.

"Are you ok mom?"

"Of course I am. Honey you saved me. I almost lost you."

"Mom once I herd the news from Ron I..I just broke down in front of everyone in his arms. I never wanted to lose you."

"I didn't want to lose you ethier."

After they talked Ron came in.

"I'll leave you to alone."

"Ok mom."

"Hey Ron what's up?"

"Noting much KP."

"That's good."

"Kim…"

"Yes Ron."

"I have something to ask you."

"Ok sure."

So Ron knelt down and pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a ring.

"Kim. I know this is not a romatac place to ask but….KP we've been friends for a long time and this is what I have to say."

Ron took a deep sigh and continued.

"Kimberly Ann Possible would you marrie me?"

The room was dead slicecne and then Anne came in and saw what was about to happen.

"Yes Ron I would marrie you." Kim said.

Then Ron got up and put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed and hugged. So did Anne Possible.

________________________________________________

Well that's it! Kim and Ron got married and Kim save Her mom. It took me forever making this but I did it! Please read and review! Oh and Kim Possible belongs to ©Disney.

KimberlyAnnPossible4


End file.
